Barney's Musical Castle Episode Video (2002, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Musical Castle is a home video released by Blockbuster Video exclusively for rental in their stores. It includes Barney's Great Adventure The Movie, Barney Live! In New York City and Snack Time. It was released on March 23, 2002. Plot Barney's Great Advenutre: The Movie! On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes Barney's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Abby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to Mrs. Goldfinch, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Barney Live! in New York City Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Snack Time! Chip's mom has packed him a bag full of healthy snacks, which he shares with the other kids. They set up a make-believe restaurant, with Barney as the chef. Picky eater Baby Bop learns that it can be fun to try new foods, the Adventure Screen shows everyone where different foods come from, and Stella tells the story of The Little Red Hen. Song List *Barney Theme Song Barney's Great Advenutre: The Movie! (1998) *Barney - The Song (sung by Bernadette Peters) *Imagine *Let Me Call You Sweetheart *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Old MacDonald Had a Farm *If You're Happy and You Know It *Who's Inside It? *If All the Raindrops *We're Gonna Find a Way *I Love You Barney's Music Video (1998-2001) #Games (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *Barney Theme Songs (Reprise) *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Yellow Blankey *The Barney Bag *The Winkster *She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain *BJ's Song *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) *If All the Raindrops *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *I Am a Fine Musician *Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? *The Wheels on the Bus *Three Little Monkeys *Do Your Ears Hang Low? *The Airplane Song *Me and My Teddy *Four Little Ducks *My Aunt Came Back *London Bridge *Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) *Please and Thank You *Everyone is Special Barney's Music Video (2000-2002) #Laugh With Me (Taken from: Book Are Fun) Snack Time! (1999) *It's a Great Day *Snackin' on Healthy Food *Mac and Cheese *You Might Like Something New *Pumpernickel *The Popcorn Song *Clean Up! Do Our Share! *I Love You Cast *Costume Of Barney.......................David Joyner *Costume of Baby Bop..................Jeff Ayers *Costume of BJ...........................Jeff Brooks *Amy.........................................Becky Swonke *Luci.........................................Leah Gloria *Min.........................................Pia Manalo *Adam....................................Alexander Jhin *Cody...................................Trevor Morgan *Derek................................Rickey Carter *Hannah.............................Marisa Kuers *Kristen............................Sara Hickman *Kim...............................Erica Rhodes *Kelly............................Rebecca Wilson *Abby...........................Diana Rice *Stephen......................Chase Gallatin *Alissa.........................Maurie Chandler *Keesha.......................Mera Baker *Robert........................Angel Velasco *Chip..........................Lucien Douglas *Shawn.....................John David Bennett, II *Jeff........................Austin Ball *Danny...................Jeffrey Hood *Curtis....................Monte Black *Ashley...................Monet Chandler *Emily..................Hannah Owens *Linda..................Adrianne Kangas *Jill.....................Lana Whittington *Michael.............Brian Eppes *Kathy.................Lauren King *Tina..................Jessica Zucha *Tosha...............Hope Cervantes *Perry................Sean Sanders *Julie................Susannah Wetzel *David..............Kenny Cooper *Jason..............Kurt Dykhuizen *Carlos..............Corey Lopez *Juan..............Michael Krost *Kenneth.........Nathan Regan *Marcella...............Kyla Pratt Special Guest *Guest..............................Morgan Jordan *The Winkster...........................Ashley Wood *Mr. Boyd.............................Robert Sweatman *Grandpa Greenfield....................George Hearn *Grandma Greenfield.................Shirley Douglas *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch...............Renee Madel *Mr. Millet.................................Rock Jutras *Stella the Storyteller..................Phyllis Cicero *Booker T. Bookworm.................Earl Fisher *Announcer...............................Charles Edward Hall End Credits Music *Everybody Needs a Nap Notes *Although the video was released 2002 the closing credits said 1995, 1996, 1997/1998-2000 (which it is was filmed and produced that year.) This could mean when the video finished production in 1995, 1996, 1997/1998-2000, it was delayed until 2002. *This Barney video is still closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *Save for the theme song, every song was re-composed for this video. Barney's Musical Castle Episdeo Video Movie Previews 2002 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1997) *Barney & Friends intro (Season 4-6 Version) *Episode Video Title Card Intro Closing *End Credits *Bob The Builder:The Big Game Trailer *The Wiggles: Wiggly, Wiggly World! Trailer *Barney's Halloween Party/Barney's Night Before Christmas/Be My Valentine Love Barney Videos Trailer *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Episodes Videos Category:1994 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:2002 episodes Category:Season 6 Video Category:Second Genteration Videos Category:1999 episodes